Take Me to the Stars
by Catt-Lynn
Summary: WARNING: I WAS HALF DEAD WHEN I WROTE THIS, DON'T KILL ME. Is life worth living? Is evil worth fighting against? Is good worth fighting for? I don't know, just take me to the stars.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKR's already claimed.

A/N: I am half dead right now. So I apologize if this sucks. Wow. I don't even know what I'm going to write about. I guess I'll just start writing.

* * *

Draco sat outside at about midnight, looking up at the sky. The starry sky. He was in the middle of a big feild, a big field that was nowhere. Well, it was somewhere, but it didn't seem like it. It seemed like he was a million miles away. He pulled his black cloak around himself tightly and put the hood up. His face was invisible. 

There was someone approaching. A female, that was all he could tell. She wore a rich, purple cloak with the hood up and her face was invisible, though a few strands of hair stuck out. The color of it was undistinguishable in the dark.

"Hello..." The woman said, he voice was low and calm, disguised, just as everyone was, you couldn't go anywhere where you'd meet someone who gave you their real name and looked the same as they should and sounded the same, what with the war and all.

"Hi," Draco said, his voice was kinder than normal.

Something about the night...it was calming, relaxing. Draco did not have the urge to be rude to this person or to chase them away, he hadn't felt like that in a while. Not since the war.

The woman sat down next to Draco, she looked completely at ease. Just the way Draco felt.

"I take it you are not a Death Eater, or I would be dead now," Draco said, without any real emotion.

"No...I'm on the other side. A mud-blood." The woman did not say it with the hate she would've years ago, hate was worth nothing now.

"Mud-blood, seems many are coming from everywhere now."

The woman seemed to smile, though Draco could not see it, as she looked upon him and answered, "You use the term loosely, that's unusual these days. My friends would have a fit if someone called me that."

"I use the term often, I used to shame those who were." Draco looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye, "I am on your opposing side."

He waited for her to tense, to disapparate, but she stayed the same, sitting with comfort on the ground next to him.

"'What a shame' I'd have said. But is it really? What do sides matter? Cold-blooded murderers have both turned into." The woman gazed up into the sky.

"I have killed without a thought, surely that must frighten you a bit?" Draco asked, everyone he'd met ran away from him, wether he'd had thougts of killing them or not.

The woman's voice was kind and gentle, not caring, "I have lost. Lost my family. Lost my friends. Lost my enemies. Lost strangers in my mist. And I have lost my love. To lose my life would not be all that bad?"

"Ah, but how lucky you are. For you have loved, something that I can not claim. What is it like?"

The woman turned back to Draco, only their eyes shone from under their hoods, and she gazed into Draco's eyes. She leaned forward and something happened that had not before happened to Draco. His heart sped up, his stomach twisted, and when their lips touched, he felt love.

They kissed pationately for minutes. When they broke free, they laid on the ground and looked up at the sky. The woman put her head on Draco's chest.

"Life is a cruel thing," she said, "One who wants to end it should not be so bad?"

"Ah, but what about One who wants to improve it? Surely that is not bad at all?"

"Little is there room for improvement, there will always be badness and badness stings worse than goodness can heal. Besides, The Chosen One really does not want improvement? The Chosen One wants Him dead because it is his duty. He beleives he has no choice. And of course, when it is over, he will bask in glory and live his days richly with no troubles in the world left. The death of Him will end all his troubles, but bring about twice as many for the ordinary folk."

Draco continued to look into the sky, she was right, nothing good would come out of good or evil, "I wish I could live in the stars."

"Do not we all?"

They lay there in silence for moments. Thinking, enjoying.

"Take me there." The woman said suddely.

"Where?" Draco asked.

"To the stars."

"I do not have the power to take you to the stars, if I had any such power, I'd be there right now."

"But you do have power, it is there, inside you. Everyone has the power. Take me to the place between good and evil, take me to the place between heaven and hell." The woman looked into Draco's eyes. They reconized each other, but did they really care? Did appearance matter any more? Did past matter anymore? Did personalitly matter anymore.

"You want me to kill you, to send you to your love, but I can do no such thing."

The woman shook her head, "It would not be murder, and it would not be sending me to my love. My love is in heaven watching blissfully. Too much has changed. He would not understand, he would say I belonged with The Chosen One, helping him, but I do not. I belong nowhere and to nothing. Please, take me to the stars."

Draco looked at her and found himself desiring the same, he conjured a broom and stood up, holding the woman in his arms. "I will take you to the stars."

Draco put the woman down in front of him and climbed on back, then kicked off. They were flying, flying straight up to the stars. The woman laughed and kissed Draco and Draco felt calm, happy. He closed his eyes and they plunged down into the ground to never be bothered again.

**News Bulletin: One on One Fight**

**This morning, two bodies were found dead. One was understood to be Draco Malfoy, wanted Death Eater, the other Hermione Granger, a close accomplice to The Great Chosen One, Harry Potter. IT is beleived that a fight broke out between the two last night. The cause of their death is uncertain for it does not look like the Killing Curse, and though they hit the ground by means of a broom and suffered major breaks and brain damage, doctors beleive that they were dead before they even hit the ground...

* * *

**

A/N: wow, it's the morning after I wrote this. I think I'll publish it, just for the heck of it. It actually didn't totally suck. I don't know if it comepletely makes sense and all...but whatever. So please, like I said, I was half dead when I wrote this, so don't kill me. No fires okay? Thanks. I don't really care if you reveiw it. But it might be nice to get some reviews, to see if you people think if my state of mind does anything to my writing ability. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now...


End file.
